


White Rose

by LongMo_Dra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongMo_Dra/pseuds/LongMo_Dra
Summary: 五个人和他们看过的书。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	White Rose

**Author's Note:**

> 混邪警告：鼠→狼→犬→鹿→←百合

她便从她头发上取下那朵美丽的白蔷薇，带着最甜蜜的微笑，把花丢到场子里去给他。  
  
彼得·佩迪鲁一边往嘴里塞培根，一边长长地探着头去看早餐桌上摊开的书。在他的头顶，物主莱姆斯·卢平和莉莉·伊万斯讨论着故事里的故事。  
  
文字对他实在没有什么吸引力，只消一口南瓜汁就能把他刚才读过的字句都冲进肚子里，只剩下“白蔷薇”和“最甜蜜的微笑”萦绕心头。  
  
“他把女巫写得太坏了。”伊万斯说。  
  
“他把女巫写得那么深情。”莱姆斯反驳道，把伊万斯逗得咯咯直笑。  
  
彼得没有见过真正纯白的蔷薇，他父亲在十周年结婚纪念日带给母亲的那几只多多少少带点粉色。但他想如果真的有“最甜蜜的微笑”，那一定就是莱姆斯脸上的这种。  
  
他是如此苍白、白得像月光一样；又会在两个活宝搞怪的时候一本正经地讲最有趣的笑话，双颊染上快乐的淡红。就像白蔷薇一样。  
  
他也想跟他说话，矮小的男孩用水汪汪的眼睛看着他的同伴：“莱姆斯，你们在说什么呀？”  
  
他知道莱姆斯一定会转过身子来正对着他，然后才回答：“童话集。”  
  
这感觉真好。彼得看得出他犹豫了几秒，就像每一次要向詹姆和布莱克解释麻瓜文化时那样，思考着更容易被理解的措辞。  
  
莉莉也看了过来，笑容明丽：“王尔德的童话故事。”  
  
“哦、哦哦。”彼得嘴里塞满了食物，热切地回应着，哪怕根本没听过作家的名字。他感到无比满足，就像老鼠把奶酪填满胃袋一样充实。  
  
一个月前他刚摘下那顶烂兮兮的破帽子，马上就注意到有个红头发绿眼睛的女巫是他们这一届里最好看的，现在她在和他说话。  
  
那是过去式了。现在最重要的是，有一件事比漂亮姑娘的绿眼睛里映出他自己的倒影更令人雀跃，他有一个最好的朋友了，温柔、耐心、体贴入微，十一年以来他从来没有在麻瓜小学里见过这样的人。  
  
“嗨，伊万斯！”  
  
“你怎么不跟我们的好室友亲亲莱米打招呼？”  
  
当然，还有另外两个。姗姗来迟的詹姆拽着布莱克（“都怪你，打领带花了那么长时间！”）一屁股坐在对面，揉着一头乱发：“我昨晚跟你说过晚安了！不过谢谢你帮我们留座，莱姆斯。早上好彼得！”  
  
“你昨晚也跟他说过晚安了。”布莱克随手拿起刀叉，彼得悄悄学这个动作两个星期了，半点起色都没有。包括如何亲切自然地和布莱克打招呼以及如何优雅端庄地使用餐具两件事。  
  
布莱克还在为一个月前给伊万斯让座吃了瘪记仇，——尽管每次詹姆嘲笑他的时候他都反驳说不是为这。另一方面不知道出于什么原因，伊万斯也对他们两个视而不见。这种空气让他刚才膨胀起来的幸福感迅速在胃袋里翻滚发酵，变成让他不停绞手的焦虑。  
  
所以还是莱姆斯出面，用他最近热衷的起外号小游戏：“早上好，少年国王。早上好，道林·格雷。”  
  
伊万斯的女伴玛琳·麦金农喷出了她的南瓜汁：“干得好，卢平。不过可能快乐王子和迷人王子更合适。”  
  
麦金农在波特-布莱克出现之前从来不说话，彼得被她脸上的粉刺吓了一跳，好像粉红的脓包和麦金农都是突然出现的。毫无疑问詹姆也是刚刚发现她是跟伊万斯一伙的，给她倒上新的一杯饮料。而布莱克，一如既往地对赞美他的话充耳不闻，用椅子的后腿支撑自己，拿果汁的姿势和绝大部分斯莱特林一模一样。  
  
“他的姓不错，那个什么格雷。”  
  
除了詹姆，没人会以为他的拿腔捏调是在开玩笑。戴眼镜的男孩大笑着拍布莱克的大腿，把他从天上拍了下来，椅子落地发出一声重音的时候布莱克的眼睛瞪大了，詹姆没看见。如果是彼得就绝不敢去惹他，布莱克看起来像是有人敢碰他就要给人家砍断一条胳膊似的。  
  
他的惊怒还没来得及发作就被打断了，笑够了的詹姆兴致勃勃地问莱姆斯：“这位灰先生是个什么样的角色？”  
  
回答的是伊万斯：“自恋、自私、任性、放纵、贪婪、不讲道德、还杀害自己最好的朋友！除了长得好看以外一无是处。”  
  
彼得赶紧往莱姆斯身边缩了缩，出乎意料的是布莱克似乎并不在意，仍旧懒洋洋地转着杯子，眼皮都没抬一下。  
  
“啊，我还想以后叫你灰先生呢。”反而詹姆遗憾地叫道，“除了长得好看和有点自恋以外你们没有一点像的地方，尤其是你不会伤害最好的朋友。就像前天晚上……”  
  
布莱克的漫不经心和詹姆的小秘密都令人尴尬，至少让伊万斯的声音更大了：“前天晚上！格兰芬多又扣了十分！你说他们不像，可是如果大家都觉得牛腰子派‘好吃’，有的人非要说‘不错’，说你喜欢就那么难吗，非要把对所有事物的讨论都变成……变成评价！好像你们多了不起似的！”  
  
布莱克歪了一下脑袋，抬着手背挡住下唇，只露出嘴角颇具挑衅意味的弧度。彼得发现他的眉头不易察觉地靠近了一些，在麻瓜小学大个子们都说他很擅长看到这些东西，还有伊万斯快速扫过斯莱特林长桌的眼神。  
  
他抬头看向莱姆斯，如果他不是彼得的话，或许也很难发现这位好脾气的朋友坚定目光里闪烁的斗志——对着布莱克的斗志。莱姆斯和伊万斯、他，以及所有的格兰芬多一样，对布莱克四处散发的或许缺乏自觉的傲慢十分警惕。  
  
尤其他很清楚莱姆斯多少有点敏感，容易被冒犯。善良的、温和的，同时又勇敢的莱姆斯，他简直不能更崇拜一个人了。对像他这样不起眼的人照顾有加，而对开学第一天就试图拔掉洛丽丝夫人尾巴的黄金男孩组合不为所动，拜布莱克所赐，甚至横眉冷对。他觉得布莱克对莱姆斯和伊万斯都有点不同寻常的敌意，也许是错觉，毕竟布莱克对谁都不客气。  
  
唯一的例外，后来被莱姆斯称为“小天狼星生命中的奇迹”的男孩，在暴风雨前夕无知无觉，还在大笑：“她说得对，伙计！你有时候是有那么点儿！”  
  
詹姆煞有介事地推了一把眼镜，学着布莱克的样子翘起两只椅子腿儿，一手平正地拖着餐碟，另一只手捏起松饼，用少了八分典雅却足够装腔作势的调子开口：“这些家养小精灵肯定没有把握好该放多少糖——”  
  
“——奶油倒是勉强可以，火候也还差不多。”莱姆斯笑盈盈地接道，眯着的眼睛里光藏得水泄不通。  
  
“闭嘴，我从来不用手碰沾油的东西，谢谢你。”布莱克伸出长腿去绊正聚精会神演戏的詹姆，踢翻了他摇摇欲坠的座驾。在后者倒地的巨响里布莱克大笑起来，探过身子去接莱姆斯递给他的沾油的曲奇饼干，互相眨着眼睛。  
  
“好吧，好吧，”彼得看见他笑得耳尖都变成淡粉色，“我喜欢这个，我就是喜欢。行了吧？”


End file.
